Nobody Makes Fun of Yotsuba
by Anon Fishy-chan
Summary: RE-UPLOADED. When Yotsuba starts 7th grade, she starts to get teased by her classmates. But nobody messes with Yotsuba and gets away with it...


Disclaimer: Yotsuba&! is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma. But this fanfic belongs to me.

_(A/N: I apologize if I got any aspects of Japanese language or culture wrong. Please forgive me. I edited this story and re-uploaded so that it suits my current writing style more.)_

**Nobody Makes Fun Of Yotsuba (a Yotsuba&! fanfic)**

Yotsuba Koiwai was excited. Today was her first day of seventh grade. She walked to school. With Ena Ayase, of course. The High School was really close to the Middle school.

Yotsuba looked at the class list.

"Hmmm... I'm in 7-D." she said.

Yotsuba walked to her home room and sat down. The teacher asked everyone to introduce themselves. Yotsuba was excited. She was looking for new friends.

"Thank you Kimura-san." said The Teacher "Next is... Yotsuba Koiwai."

Yotsuba walked to the front of the class.

"Hi! My name is Yotsuba Koiwai. I like summer days, swimming and drawing. My favourite food is strawberries. I'm looking forward to making new friends this year."

She smiled. Yotsuba didn't have any friends at her old school. Not that she ever minded too much. She had Ena, Fuka and Asagi Ayase, her neighbours. Even though they were much older than her, they were good friends. She also had Jumbo and debatably Yanda. And of course, her beloved father. Yotsuba was never lonely. She just liked to look for more friends.

Some kid raised his hand after Yotsuba was finished speaking.

"Yes, Sakurai-san?" asked The Teacher.

Sakurai-san was a boy with straight orange hair and a mischevious grin. Yotsuba had a feeling he would say something stupid.

"I have a question for Koiwai-san."

"What is it?" Yotsuba said.

"Well, why does your hair look like broccoli?"

Sakurai-san smirked. Yotsuba glared angrily at him and went back to her seat.

"Okay..." The Teacher muttered "next is Minazawa-san".

At lunch, Yotsuba sat down at a table. Just a random table in the middle of the cafeteria.

Time passed slowly, and nobody sat with her.

Sakurai-san walked up to her.

"Hey, shouldn't you be eating broccoli for lunch?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder why your parents didn't name you 'Broccoli'." said one of his friends.

Yotsuba was fed up with these kinds of idiots. Couldn't they tell that her hair was supposed to look like a four-leafed clover?

* * *

The next morning, she did her her hair and went down for breakfast.

"Yotsuba, why aren't you wearing pigtails?" Mr. Koiwai said in shock. Ever since he had met her, for every single day of her life, Yotsuba Koiwai had worn pigtails. Now her hair was down and she had a ribbon in it. He knew something wasn't right.

"Some bakas are bugging me at school about my hair." Yotsuba sighed.

"And I just don't get it! Nobody bugged Nadeshiko Minazawa, even though her hair looks like cotton candy. Nobody bugged Yuu Wakana and his hair is blue. There's a whole lot of people with strangly coloured hair in my school! Why did they pick me to pick on? Why?"

"That is strange." Mr. Koiwai mumbled.

* * *

Once again, lunch rolled around at school. Yotsuba was sitting alone again.

"Hey, broccoli-head!" shouted Sakurai-san "Do you have a sister named Kappa?"

"Shut up, Sakurai!" Yotsuba yelled. "Why the heck do you make fun of me when my hair doesn't even look like a stupid piece of broccoli right now! Are you blind? Is your brain made of broccoli? And why do pick on me, huh? Do you have nothing better to do with your life? And besides, your hair looks like carrots!"

Sakurai-san starred in shock. He didn't say a word and continued eating his lunch.

"Oh yeah," Yotsuba continued, "I forgot to say this, but I'm an only child."

* * *

When Yotsuba got home, she was smiling.

"So, how was your day?" Mr. Koiwai asked Yotsuba.

"It was fine. I stood up to these annoying kids who said my hair looked like broccoli."

"That's nice. Are you going to go back to pigtails?"

"No. They might go back to teasing me about how my hair looks like broccoli. I don't want their teasing to be justified. " Yotsuba smiled.

Even though she seemed as naive as before, Mr. Koiwai knew that Yotsuba grown up just a little bit over the past two days.

**THE END**

_(A/N: This is my first story. Please review. I don't mind if you give me some criticisms, but don't be all like "U suck 4eva!" and that kind of nonsense. Also, I heard Kappa is Japanese for "cucumber", or the name of some mythical creature that likes to eat cucumbers.)_


End file.
